


here i am, standing firm (as the ground shakes beneath me)

by Thelonewolfdies



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelonewolfdies/pseuds/Thelonewolfdies
Summary: Trini gets injured in training, and Kim has no one but herself to blame.





	

Kim flips over the last of the putties she’s fighting with, watching it crumble with a satisfied smirk on her face.

“Nice one, Kim.” Jason claps her on the back. “Next up we’re gonna be pairing off and rotating through partners, Zack and I up first.”

Zack rises from where he’s lounged against a rock, talking with Billy, and stretches his neck out. He jumps on the spot a few times, goading Jason on, the lean strength in his muscles uncoiling as he drops into a defensive stance.

Trini saunters over to join Kim where she sits watching the boys, and Kim feels her face stretch into an unwilling smile.

“Wanna take bets?” She asks, sitting down so her legs are stretched over Kim’s, and Kim snorts.

“We shouldn’t bet on them, that’s rude.”

“Wasn’t a no.” Trini watches her with an arched eyebrow, and Kim has to keep telling herself she does _not_ find it attractive. Not at all. If only gorgeous, irreverent, angry people weren’t exactly her type.

“Jason’s gonna win.”

“Loser buys donuts?”

“And lets the winner have the last piece.” Kim shakes Trini’s hand, trying not to think anything of it when Trini’s hand lingers.

The boys are evenly matched, Zack managing to wrestle Jason into a stranglehold just when it looks like it’s going to be a draw, and Jason taps out.

“I’ll collect after training.” Trini whispers in Kim’s ear, and Kim nearly jumps all the way through the ceiling of the pit.

“Trini, Kim, you’re up.” Kim gets to her feet, facing off against Trini, who’s watching her with a half-smirk on her face, and Kim is absolutely _not_ letting herself get distracted by it. No sir.

Trini comes at her, quickly, and Kim only just dances out of the way of a savage roundhouse.

Trini’s style is all fire and quick, dirty moves, with a little bit of flair thrown in. Kim’s only saving grace when fighting her is her speed and agility, along with her longer reach. She can dance just on the edge of Trini’s arms and legs, darting in and getting a hit whenever she sees an opening.

And an opening she sees.

When Trini throws a punch, she’s often slow in bringing it back to guard her face, and that’s exactly what happens.

Trini aims a punch at Kim’s midsection, and Kim blocks, before feinting with a kick to Trini’s thigh and throwing a hook to Trini’s face, intending to pull it back at the last second and just making enough contact to show that she got past her guard.

It doesn’t quite happen that way.

Trini sees the feint, and throws her entire body forward to catch Kim’s leg and put her off balance.

Kim’s fist connects with her temple with a sickening smack.

The next few seconds seem to run in slow motion, with Trini stumbling, her equilibrium off after leaning forward, and she rocks back on her heels before falling slowly, inexorably, like a felled tree.

“Trini!” Kim’s voice sounds, to her, to be coming from underwater or far away, and it’s only seconds after the fact when she realises it came from her own mouth. She rushes forward and grabs Trini before she falls, slowing her descent and pulling her head onto her lap.

She feels rather than hears the boys rush to her, the disturbance in the air as they all rush to help Trini in any way they can.

There’s blood pouring from Trini’s head and her eyelids are fluttering, her eyes unfocused.

Alpha 5 appears, and the whole sequence of events feels like it’s happening to someone else. Jason plucks Trini from Kim’s arms, and she looks _so_ small in his arms, and lifeless. She looks like a doll, her hair spilling over Jason’s arm and her legs catching on Zack before he moves out of the way.

Kim follows, wiping at the tears streaming from her eyes and smearing Trini’s blood all over her face, looking down at her shaking hands in horror. Her right knuckles are beginning to purple, bruised red and abraded from the force of her punch.

“Hey, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Zack bars her way gently, and Kim just lets him, standing stock still and just looking at Jason’s retreating back.

“Is she gonna be okay?” Her voice is high and reedy, just on the edge of cracking with desperate emotion, and Zack bundles her up in a rare hug. His jacket smells like sweat and woodsmoke and dust and _family_ , and she throws her arms around him as she begins to sob in earnest.

She feels another set of strong arms encircle her from the back, and she leans back into Billy, grateful for the contact she knows he only gives rarely.

“You think that girl is gonna let one suckerpunch get her down? Nah, she’s gonna be back in fighting form in no time. You’ll see.”

Kim sighs, burying her head in Zack’s shoulder and fisting her hands in his jacket.

After a while, she disentangles herself from the boys with the excuse that she needs to go wash the blood off, and Zack wrinkles his nose when he sees that it’s gotten on his jacket where she was holding him.

“First off, you’re lucky that I don’t wear anything that’s not black, and second, you’re lucky this makes me look badass.”

Kim chokes out a laugh, grabbing Trini’s drink bottle and pouring some water out unsteadily over her shaking hands. She rubs them together, and pulls her tank over her head to wipe at the blood on her face. She rises, ruined shirt in hand, and walks purposefully towards the alcove they’d set up as a medbay.

Clad only in a sports bra, she hovers around the entrance, looking at Trini lying on a pallet they’d taken down to the pit, covered in a blanket, ashen and pale but _alive._

She’s unconscious, but Kim still feels hopeful. There’s a tenseness in the room, Jason standing in the corner with his hair askew from how often he must’ve anxiously run his hands through it, and even Alpha 5 seems fidgety. Or, as fidgety as a robot can be.

“Is she gonna be okay?” Kim asks again.

Jason looks up at her, his face lined and tired but not grieving.

“Yeah, she’s got a concussion, as far as we can tell. She’s unconscious, but there’s nothing seriously wrong.”

Kim nearly crumbles at that, but she’s shown enough weakness in front of them today. She lifts her head, walking into the room in stilted, aborted movements, not wanting to rush but unable to keep herself from Trini, and sits cross-legged next to the pallet.

Jason crosses over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder and kissing her hair. “She’s gonna be okay.” Kim grasps at his hand before letting go and watching him leave.

“Hey, Trin.” She takes Trini’s hand, trying not to wince at the cold. “Just so you know, if you die I don’t have to buy your donuts anymore. I mean, there’s no way you’re getting them today anyway, but if you die you won’t get them ever. So, there’s that. ”

Kim looks down at her legs, taking a deep breath.

“But that means that you’ll never get to eat a donut again, and we won’t be able to fight over the last piece, and you’ll never be able to hit Zack again when he does something stupid, and I never get to tell you how I feel about you, and overall it would just suck if you died, so please don’t.”

She waits, the only sound in the room Alpha 5’s whirring as he busies himself around the alcove, but Kim only focuses on the slow rise and fall of Trini’s chest. Trini’s eyelashes flutter, and Kim’s breath catches in her throat as her eyes open and slowly focus.

“Hey.” She says softly, not wanting to startle her. Trini’s hand is still clasped in both of hers, and she feels the twitch of her fingers as Trini looks over at her.

“Hey.” Trini’s voice is rough and raspy but Kim’s never heard a sweeter sound.

“God, we were so worried.“

“You think you’d be able to take me out? Keep dreaming.” Trini mumbles, and Kim burst into a high pitched giggle that first makes Trini jump and then grin dopily.

“You have _such_ a pretty laugh.” She says quietly, turning to face Kim.

“What are you on right now?” She looks at Alpha 5, who tells them that Trini is currently on a massive dose of prescription painkillers, and Kim has better things to do than focus on how in the world he got his hands on them.

“Shit.” Trini frowns. “I’m in trouble if mum makes me piss in another cup.”

“When did you wake up?” Kim asks softly, squeezing Trini’s hand gently.

“I heard you talking, I think. Or maybe not. I might have been dreaming.”

“Why do you think you were dreaming?”

“Cuz there’s no chance I wouldn’t come back from the dead just to hit Zack when he says something stupid, and you should know that.” Trini mumbles and stumbles over her words, and Kim pushes her hair back from her forehead, lingering gently on the viciously purple bruise on her forehead.

“Was that all you heard?” She asks quietly.

“No.”

“What else did you hear?”

“That you think you’ve gotten out of buying me donuts today just because I’m stuck here.” Trini waves her arm, only really succeeding in flopping it off the side of the pallet, and smiles at Kim.

“What makes you think I’m gonna take you out for donuts when I just gave you a concussion? I think I’ve done enough damage to you for one day.”

“Exactly, you owe me.” Trini narrows her eyes at Kim, giving her a contemplative look. “And if you take me out today, it’s my shout.”

“Why are you buying me donuts after I laid you out?”

Trini pulls her hand away from where it’s clasped in between Kim’s, and laces their fingers together.

“Because,” she starts, her voice quiet and tentative, “it’s rude to ask a lady to pay on a first date.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt for anon on tumblr: Trini gets super hurt(gravely) after a fight with Kim and Kim freaks out super angsty but happy ending :3


End file.
